Start Warming
by DragonGamer0713
Summary: Rule Thirteen of the Rules of Love series. It's been years since Trodaire St. Ryan choose the Call of Duty over her love for Shizuo Heiwajima, walking out of his life. After the mess that followed Vorona, Izaya, and all of the gangs, his heart refuses to let go. One day...she will walk back in and this time, he won't let go. ShizuoXOC. Possible series in the future.


Start Warming~

With the sun setting over the tall skyscrapers of Ikebukuro, Shizuo gave out a sigh of relief, "Thank God, the day is over."

"I know right?" his partner, Tom chuckled. "Hey, wanna go to the bar and scope out some chicks?"

The infamous blonde growled, "No."

"Come on, Shizuo. You need to let go. She's been gone for a while now," he frowned, knowing what he's saying is stabbing Shizuo's loyal heart like a knife.

"She'll come back…I know."

"Well, just humor me for tonight, ok? Let's go get some drinks. Maybe they'll mellow you out." As much as Shizuo didn't want to go drink himself numb, he figured he might as well do it this one time. His heartaches been getting worse and worse by the day, so he figured a few drinks could soften the pain a little.

And besides, he and Tom haven't been drinking together since she left, so he should at least give his friend a guy's night out.

Tom winked at some passing girls, making them giggle and gossip at the two handsome men at the bar. Shizuo sighed as he took a long drink of his beer. The alcohol shot through his body, making him shiver with disgust. He was never a strong drinker, especially when it came to beer.

However, he knew way too well, that Trodaire could drink him under the table and be fine. A little tipsy at most. With another deep sigh, he looked into his glass, slightly seeing his reflection. Looking deep into his eyes, suddenly, the alcohol made him start to see them turn crimson, almost like fire…the same color of Trodaire's eyes.

"Shizuo?" Tom called out his name, making him snap out of his trance. "Dude, I think you need to start looking for a new girl. You and Varona had a good thing going. Why not shoot for her again?"

"She went back to Russia," Shizuo muttered, "I always attract the crazy ones…but Daire…" just saying her name made him feel depressed.

The black man sighed and turned around, seeing a cute 21 year old brunette. He smirked and whistled her over to their seats. "Hey man, you…"

"No," Shizuo gave Tom the most vicious glare possible through his blue-tinted shades.

"Please? Humor me."

"I'm here at the bar with you. That's humoring you. I will not sleep with a random girl just to get over the fuckin' heartache." Just by the strain in Shizuo's voice was telling Tom that he was really holding back his anger and not snarl at his best friend. If there was one thing long-lasting about Trodaire, it was the fact that Shizuo learned to control his temper much better than he used to. Having her, Shizuo, and Izaya in the same area was literally like dividing by zero: Shizuo not attacking Izaya the very first chance he got, Izaya sweet-talking Trodaire, and she…well, she would do what she would normally do to men that came on too strong: warn them and then punch them in the stomach.

Tom frowned heavily, seeing the fuming aura building around the strong man. However, underneath it held a heart-broken man dying to have the void in his heart filled by the one that got away.

Shizuo truly did miss Trodaire St. Ryan…and he still loves her.

Finally leaving the bar alone, Shizuo sighed as he lit up a new cigarette, feeling more depressed than when he walked in. All he wanted to do was see her. Even if he just heard her voice, he would be satisfied. Walking across the street towards the park he knew all too well, he pulled out his phone and flipped it open, scrolling through his contacts, stopping on the name "Daire".

His thumb hovered over the "Call" button, his last day with her flashing before his eyes. He gripped his heart, feeling that guilt…that pride…that stubbornness…that drove her away from him.

" _Damn it, Shizuo!"_ her voice still rung in his head, _"Sometimes I wish you weren't as bone-headed and stubborn as me!"_

"And…you ran away from me…" he sighed, closing his phone once again. This endless loop of depression will not cease and it's been killing him.

"Shizuo?" a female voice made him perk up a little.

He looked up to see Xena Williams, aka the Flaming Scorpion, a loose cannon cop and Daire's go-to back in the day. With a hiss, she frowned, "Dude, you look like 10 lbs shit stuffed in a 5 lbs bag."

"Never subtle, are ya, Scorpion," he sighed. Despite the harsh insult, Shizuo was mellowed out of them, thanks to Daire and Xena being so blunt and not walking on eggshells around him.

"The day I'm subtle is the day my brains are blasted out of my skull," she stated, "Mind if I bum a cig off you?"

"Knock yourself out," he muttered, offering her his pack of menthols. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"What? I must be doing something in order to bump into you?" she scowled a bit, followed by a chuckle, "Nah, I was just wondering. Things have been very quiet, ever since you beat the living shit out of Izaya." Looking over at the blonde strongman, she saw his eyebrow twitch at the sound of his name. "It's been almost too quiet. I miss the old days."

Shizuo shrugged, "I kinda like the peace and quiet. If you want action, stick with me and Tom. We still hunt down pricks who haven't paid up yet."

She shrugged, "There's an idea."

"Have you heard from Trodaire at all?" Shizuo asked, knowing he just dropped the bomb.

The silver-bleached haired woman looked at him and sighed, "She doesn't tell you anything, doesn't she?"

He frowned and shook his head.

"She's been doing well. Thinks about you a lot, honestly."

He blinked and looked at her, "Did she say?"

"Nope. Woman's intuition. Seriously, whenever we talk, there's a certain sadness to her tone I can sense. Still with the SEALs, so she's not bored. She is the mentor of a new guy on the team."

Shizuo frowned, "Oh right. Seamus is dead."

"Seamus? Wasn't that Daire's old flame?" Xena asked as she took a big huff of her cigarette.

"No, he was her best friend since bootcamp. I met him once."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

She smirked, "When was this?"

He leaned his head back, letting his blonde hair flow back as he looked up at the dark sky, "The first year she was here, it was during St. Patrick's Day. He came here for a day."

"Were you jealous?" she asked.

He closed his eyes and muttered, "Sorta. But I remember what he said to me."

A little buzzed, Shizuo grumbled as he tried to rest his head on his arm on the bar as the two natural blondes laughed and joked next to him. Closing his eyes, he muttered, "Daire, you're too loud."

"Sorry, Shizuo," she giggled, playfully ruffling his hair, making him grunt and shake her hand away.

Seamus laughed as he playfully nudged her, "Gotcha a hell of a sour puss ya got~"

"Shut up, Seamus!" she barked at him and then bust out laughing for no apparent reason.

"Ya drunk~"

"Nah, ya drunk!"

Shizuo sighed as he watched the two best friends mingle and laugh as if they were drunken brothers. Well, they technically are; they're partners-in-arms. Cut from the same cloth. They've witnessed the same Hell most can't even imagine. They protect freedom that most people take for granted. And, because they are SEALs, they can be employed anywhere to fight to ensure the safety and security of others.

This bond they had between them made Shizuo feel oddly dark inside. Why? Was it the booze? He doubted it; he's been drunk before. Watching them act like children happy to see each other after a long summer made his stomach twist uncomfortably.

Daire looked so happy, her red-brown eyes shining with delight, her pixie cut blonde hair constantly getting messed up by Seamus' big strong hand. Even he with his crystal blue eyes and his shaggy golden hair looked like he was having the time of his life…with the love of his life.

That very thought dawned upon the bodyguard…and it punched him square in the stomach.

Daire finally pulled away from their rough-housing and stated, "Need to go to the pissah. Be roight back."

"Aye," Seamus called out, panting softly from their tasseling. Turning back to Shizuo, the very aura he gave off was one of darkness and possible sorrow. Looking down at the Japanese man, Seamus sighed, "I'm not fluent in Japanese like Daire, so I'll keep to my native tongue."

"Yeah?" Shizuo spoke in perfect English.

He beamed, "Aye'll be damned! I can understand you!"

He rolled his steel eyes, "We study English as a second language. Easy to speak, but fucked up to write. Your grammar sucks."

Seamus laughed, "I can't hate ya for that! It's fuckin' true!" He sighed softly as he looked behind his shoulder and said, "She's somethin', ain't she?"

If it wasn't already visible, Shizuo's brows sharply declined and the shot glass in his hand snapped, holding broken red shards of glass in his closed palm. "Why are you talking to me anyway?"

" 'Cause, I wanna say somethin' to ya before I go back..."

Taking a long huff of his cigarette, he mocked his best Irish accent, "'Shizuo, pally, aye've been Daire's mate for years, but aye know she found a great friend.' And then I stated, 'Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be threatened by me?' He just laughed and said, 'Aye know she can take care of herself. If you were deemed a threat, she'd shoot ya by now! And besides, she chose ya over me. That's somethin' ya should nevah take for granted. Cherish 'er and she'll nevah lead ya astray.'"

Xena frowned, "Sounded like a great man. Sucks that he had to die. I would've liked to meet him."

"He was a great man. He understood the situation and tried not to make it worse at all. If anything, it helped me see that he wasn't even a target for her affection." He sighed regardless, "I can't help but miss her. I feel like I made the worst mistake in my life."

Xena stood up and stomped out her cigarette, sighing, "My advice? Tell her the truth and tell her that you were wrong. Tell her how much you truly miss her." The bleach-silver haired cop began to walk away, waving behind her, "Catch ya on the flip side, Shizuo!"

"Yeah, thanks," he smiled tiredly, waving back a bit before going back into his depressed state. However, he pulled out his phone again and flipped it open. No turning back now; he needs to talk to her.

Hitting the 'Call' button, he placed it to his ear, his heart going a mile a second as he heard the ringtone go through, terrified of what she'll say first.

Hell, he doesn't know what to say now!

His heart stopped the second he heard her voice for the first time in a very long time, "Hello?"

"Uhhh..." nothing came out of the strongman's mouth, making him mentally panic.

"Hello?" her tone seemed more confused and slightly impatient.

He bit down on his tongue to get himself to talk, making him say, "Hey..."

There was a slight pause after his greeting, followed by, "Shizuo?"

"Y-Yeah?" was all he could say. He felt like he was having a mini heart attack, unable to maintain a decent sentence.

"I heard you kicked my living kin's ass. Why?"

"Because, he's Izaya," he grumbled, already forgetting that Daire was Izaya's half-sister. "A lot of shit went down while you were gone."

"I've heard a lot from Xena," she replied. "Russian assassins, gang leaders, and Izaya hospitalized. Oddly, not by you, the first time."

"Yeah..." he sighed softly.

"I heard a lot of rumors that you were getting close with that female sniper."

His heart froze; how can he say that it was a strictly platonic relation? She only wanted to fight him. He just wanted a friend by his side again and make his life more bearable.

"Look, all she saw me as was a trial. She wanted to beat me in a fight, that's it. She returned to Russia a few years ago and made no contact with me ever since. There was nothing going on, Daire."

"You know, I wouldn't have cared if you found a new girl, Shizuo," her tone almost sounded hurt by that statement. "If anything, it meant you found someone in your own country, but if she's gone, well, I don't know what to say to that. I'm in a bit of a tough spot myself."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because I find myself missing you more and more by the day, so it's very hard to let you go, especially what I did and said to you."

"Y-You miss me?" he asked, feeling his heart swell up with emotion that he hasn't felt in a long time.

"More than I'd like to admit," she sighed softly, sounding a bit out of breath, "I do know that I want to make my peace with you and not leave a festering wound on our history."

"How?" he asked.

"Look to your left."

He blinked a bit confused of her statement. However, he obeyed, twisting his neck to the left, his eyes widening to see Trodaire, completely decked out in her SEAL digital sand camo fatigues, carrying a giant bag on her back, her personal rifle around her neck and shoulder.

Shizuo nearly dropped his phone upon seeing her.

Looking sooty and dirty, she took a breath and closed her phone and stuffed it back into her pocket, "Hey there, Shizuo Heiwajima. It's been awhile."

Shizuo didn't know what happened seconds after she spoke up. His body moved on its own, pulling her into his arms, nearly crushing her in the process, but at the moment, she didn't seem to mind. She was feeling stiff all day, walking around Ikebukuro with her giant sea bag on her back, carrying all of her equipment, including her rifle and side pistol.

The best she could, she returned his embrace, "You haven't changed a bit, Shizuo," she joked. "I daresay, you got stronger."

"I've missed you, so much," he took a deep breath, avoiding his voice from getting shaky when he spoke.

"I know," she whispered, trying to soothe him, as a friend that he desperately needed. "I've missed you too."

"Are you staying here now?" he asked, knowing of her constant fluxing of duty stations and urgent missions.

"Sadly, no," she sighed gently pulling away from him to enable her to breathe again, "I'm only here because my only living kin went 'MIA' and apparently he's got information that can benefit the SEALs, oddly enough."

"Sounds like a very bad war movie to me," Shizuo cocked an eyebrow, "Why would that flea know anything about the military?"

"Not just military, but terrorist secrets," she pointed out, "Listen, my whole team is here, in the city."

"All of the SEALs?!"

"Only my group, Team 3," she stated, "The first team to ever consider a female SEAL. A gamble that paid off, in my opinion," she gave a very cheeky smile, but then went stone-faced again. Shizuo noticed this when she starts talking about her occupation, she doesn't joke about it or make it fun. It's blood-and-bullets serious, something Trodaire has seen and been hit with, several times before. "However, with that being said, we are only stationed here for as long as it takes to track down Izaya and interrogate him. That's why I'm trying to play it my way...but my CO takes over and beats him senseless of everything he's got. As much as I hate him, Izaya is my brother and the only true relative I've got left. That last thing I wanna see is him bloody and broken."

"I...personally wouldn't mind that..." Shizuo grumbled to himself.

"I know..." she gave him a deadpanned look, "Well, I better head back to the hotel."

"Wait, hotel?" Shizuo looked at her as if she lost her mind, "You still have Shinra to shelter you. And...me..." he blushed as he offered.

"That's not my personal choice, I'm afraid. I have to stick with me team in order to get this job done."

"And yet, you didn't stop at all the second the train stopped," a very brash a loud-sounding voice emerged behind Shizuo. Turning around, he saw a spiky-haired blonde, with striking green eyes, shorter than him, but taller than her. And what struck him was that this "soldier" looked very young.

"Who's he?" Shizuo asked.

"Name's Tango, and that's my mentor you're flirting with," he smirked.

Trodaire sighed, "Piss off, Tango. Can I go anywhere without attaching yourself to my leg like a clingy dog?"

"Hey, don't blame me," he threw his hands up into the air, "Weekend told me to keep an eye on you. He knows you know the area, but he's still cautious."

She growled, "That senile old fool."

"Oh, thanks, ST. Ryan," he emerged behind her. "Nice to know you still see me as an old fool."

"You missed 'senile', sir," she replied. "And you also know I mean that in the nicest and sweetest way possible." The way she spoke to the older man made Shizuo rather curious. This older man seemed very battle-hardened and stern, but she's talk to him as if he was a mentor she respected and joked with.

"Are you finally going to stop your trekking through the city, scaring the shit out of the civvies. You are loaded up with every explosive known to man in that bag of yours."

"It is!?" Shizuo yelped a bit. Literally a few moments ago, he was holding her, that bag literally inches away from his face.

"Shizou, you were safe. C4 doesn't explode unless it has a charged detonator attached to it. Relax."

"So this is the infamous Shizuo Heiwajima?" the old man walked over to him and offered him his hand, "Pleasure to finally meet you, sport. Captain Jamison Weeker, call-sign 'Weekend'. I'm the SEAL Team 3's Commanding Officer."

Shizuo was a bit overwhelmed at first, but then he remembered that these soldiers were stepping on his turf. Dangerous city life. Endless gang trouble. He rolled his shoulders and nodded, "Pleasure, sir," he spoke in English.

"Oh, fluent in English, huh? Impressive," Weekend nodded, "Well done, son."

"Sir, since you are Trodaire's superior, I can ask you permission to keep her with me."

"Shizuo!" she yelped, afraid that her captain will not allow it. On a mission, there is no fooling around. They get the mission done, first and foremost.

Even Tango was impressed, "Whoa, your boyfriend is ballsy as Hell, Daire~ I see why you can handle me so well."

"It's like working with a clone," she hissed at her young charge, making him roll his eyes.

Weekend looked at the taller Japanese man and stated, "You are fearless, I'll give you that. Tell me, why should I say yes to your little request, son?"

Shizuo stared into the old American's graying eyes and answered, "Because I haven't seen her in four years. We left on such bitter terms that I regret it to this day. Now that she's back in my life, I wanna make it right. I love her...and I want to remind her of how much she means to me."

There was a pause between the two men, almost like a showdown in terms of willpower. Shizuo has been known to back down from anything and if it pisses him off, he'll just grab the nearest heavy object and throw it as if it was a hacky sack. Jamison Weeker, on the other hand, is a grizzled battle hard vet, seeing his fair share of war and death. He's lost many fine soldiers to the battlefields, his most recent, Seamus, being one of his hardest. He knew the kid from the day he was born, so seeing a soldier literally grow up and die before his eyes was just as hard as Trodaire taking it. However, he can see the fire in Shizuo's eyes, a fire Seamus once possessed, knowing he was good on his promises and his loyalties were in the right places.

"Very well then," he nodded, taking a step away from him, "I can trust you, son. However, the second I need her, you must let her go to work."

"Done," Shizuo nodded, understanding his wishes.

"St. Ryan, go on with him. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch."

"Copy that, sir!" she stood up straight and saluted him.

He smiled and saluted her back, despite the fact he wasn't in his uniform. "Get out of here, St. Ryan."

Tango smirked, "Have a fun night~"

"Buzz off," she shooed him away.

"Actually, Tango, grab her sea bag. You need the exercise."

"My rifle too, sir?" she asked. Tango released a long and dreadful sigh as he grabbed one bag strap and in unison, both Daire and Tango spun, her out and him in.

"Yeah. Your pistol?"

"I'd rather keep my pistol," she patted her leg gently. She carefully removed her rifle and gave it to her C.O, who took it with stride. "Thank you, sir."

"You needed this. He wants to make things right. Don't let it slip away, Trodaire."

"Yes, sir," she nodded.

He nodded as he watched Shizuo finally take Daire by the arm and walk her out of the park.

She could barely make it down to the alley before Shizuo quickly pinned her to the nearest wall and kissed her deeply on the lips. That familiar spark and power behind the strongman's lips made her feel weak in the knees. Ooh, she missed his kisses. Kissing back, she wrapped her arms around his neck, already swept up in the old nostalgia that was their old relationship.

Stubborn pride is what break them apart...and it tore them apart with regret as a result.

Trodaire always still loved Shizuo, despite the fact that he hid his strength from her for a good couple of months before she found out when he lashed out at Izaya. She didn't mind that he has this inhuman strength. If anything, it made him cooler and the perfect candidate for her as a friend and partner. Strength or no strength, she saw him as a cool and kind person who is loyal to his friends and will stop at nothing to protect them.

Shizuo pressed against her body, nearly crushing her against the brickwork. She didn't seem to mind it though; she was too swept up in the ecstasy to really care.

Gently, he pulled away from her and nuzzled her neck softly, "I missed you so much~"

"I missed you too, Shizuo~" she whispered back, knowing he's repeating himself, but it's good to repeat phrases that show true value behind them.

Shizuo moaned softly as he felt her stroke his hair, just like the old days to calm him down or to rev him up, one or the other. With a sharp inhale of air through his teeth, he began to nibble on her ear, a prime weak spot.

She gasped softly, already starting to press back against him, almost wanting to break away from the strongman's sexy nibbles. "Shizuo..." she moaned his name, making his teeth gently nip a little harder.

"I'm just starting to warm up, Daire~" he purred softly into her ear, "You're mine now~"

Her fingers gently gripped his hair, arching up against him, "Shizuo, I'm going to lose my mind if you continue doing this...out here...Ahhh~"

"I couldn't wait any longer. I need you now," he whimpered gently, his teeth gently grazing against her earlobe. "I love you and I will never let you go again."

Daire blushed heavily as she didn't do anything to hinder him; if anything, she encouraged it with a few sexy moans, making his body tremble under the arousal. "I think we might have to get back to your place before we get too carried away."

Shizuo smiled as he pulled away, "Ok then. The sooner, the better." Taking her hand, the two blondes briskly walked down the street towards Shizuo's apartment, ready to rekindle the old flames between them.

Rule of Love:

Nibbling on Ear = Start Warming

January 2017


End file.
